


Help! I Need Somebody! (Preferably My Family)

by TonyStarkisababe1967



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Because lets me real this is what we needed, Brotherly Love, Everyone Loves Klaus, Gen, Hurt Klaus, Hurt and comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus needs a hug, mentions of child abuse, mentions of torture, siblings bonding, someone please take care of klaus, they were all born at the same time but diego is Klaus' big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkisababe1967/pseuds/TonyStarkisababe1967
Summary: Multiple Au's where the Hargreeves siblings actually care about Klaus' safety and well-being.





	1. My Name is Diego Hargreeves. You Hurt My Brother. Prepare to Die.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Umbrella Academy and just like every other emotionally constipated tumblr user I fell in love with Klaus (how could you not?). I did NOT however fall in love with the way that his family does not care about his one bit. So.....  
> Alternative title- AU where the siblings actually care about Klaus and Diego saves him and they take care of their poor brother (and that's just Chapter one....)

Diego drove. He knew something had been up. He knew it. Sure, Klaus tended to disappear for long periods of time with no warning, but even the straggly man child knew when times were serious and he shouldn’t randomly drop off the face of the planet. That and the fact that no one had seen him since the attack of the mansion had been rubbing Diego the wrong way. Now he knew he should have trusted his big brother instincts.  
Luther had elected not to accompany him, seeing as how then there would be no one to watch over little Five. Allison was off moping god knows where. That left Diego alone, stiff in the car with his hands tight on the steering wheel, hoping he would get there in time. He had left almost as soon as he got the message, after a few moments of arguing with Luther (“we can’t just leave 5 alone, he’s our brother!”/ “So is Klaus!”).  
He didn’t have time to get into it with the big man like he would have liked though. Nothing stirred him up like a good verbal, or psychical, conflict with Luther. Diego shook his head, clearing the thoughts. He had almost actually stopped at a red light. Within minutes, he was at the hotel, replaying Patch’s words in his head. He couldn’t- he wouldn’t let her fight alone. Not against those guys- she wouldn’t make it. Her and Klaus would die (or worse) and it would be his fault for not realizing there was something off sooner. Or, more correctly, it would be Luther’s fault. For no particular reason, just because most things were.  
He parked awfully in between two spots and rushed towards the doors of the hotel. He could see Patch already, making her way across the hallway and stopping in front of each door respectively, peeking through the curtains of the windows where they were drawn and listening closely for any sounds of a struggle. As he was running up the staircase, whispering her name frantically but not loud enough for her to hear, he realized why she was so focused.  
It was the banging. A solid thud, mixed with muffled cries of pain. It sounded like wood, but Diego couldn’t be sure. The cries of pain however, he would know anywhere. That was Klaus. That was his moaning and crying.  
Right as Patch was about to open the door, he finally said her name loud enough for her to hear.  
“Patch!” She jumped, hand leaving the doorknob. The crying inside increased at the loss of attention. He ignored it for now. “Wait out here!” She opened her mouth to argue, but one look at the furious look in his eyes had her nodding and stepping to the side. As soon as she was safely out of the way, he took no time to kick the door open and march inside, going directly to Klaus, who was sinking in his chair, blood smeared everywhere, no longer fighting the restraints or the tears falling from his eyes.  
Diego bent down to be at his level and took the tape off of his little brother’s face when he struggled to speak.  
“They’re- they’re hiding in the bathroom! They want Five, Diego!” He cried out, gesturing with his head towards the bathroom. Diego barely turned around to look before he saw the two masked figures emerge from said room and he heard two gunshots go off. One bullet, he saw, was shot into one of the masked people’s leg. They cried out, and fell to the ground, and the other looked over to help just long enough for Diego to throw a knife into the uninjured animal’s shoulder. He, too, cried out and fell to the ground, and Diego figured that was enough to keep them there while he took care of his brother. Then, when everything was done, he could keep them and figure out who the hell they were and what the hell they wanted.  
Then, he remembered the second shot. He hadn’t even noticed Klaus crying his name sadly and unsure- an afraid little kid like he always had been. That’s when he looked to the doorway and figured out where the first bullet had even come from. Patch was on the ground, facing down, blood pooling under her, arm extended with the pistol still in her hand.  
“No,” he cried out, running over. “No, no, no…”  
“Diego…” Klaus mumbled, slumping forward, crying desperately. “No, shut up.” He said tearfully to no one in particular on the left of him. Diego, per usual, ignored his strange behaviors and focused on the blood-soaked woman in his arms.  
“Patch, c’mon.” There were sirens outside, growing louder by the second. “C’mon.”  
“Diego, please, we gotta go.” Klaus pulled on his ties, wincing. “Please.” That broke Diego out of his mourning daze. He gently laid her back on the ground and spun around to Klaus. He looked like shit.  
“Okay, okay, let’s go.” He pulled out a knife and swiftly cut Klaus’ restraints before heading for the door. When Klaus didn’t get up to follow, he turned back around. He was trying, hands on the arms of the chair for support, but he was breathing heavy controlled breath, head tilted down, floppy hair covering his eyes. He was crying, still, his pale bare chest and shoulders shaking. “Alright.” He took a deep breath and walked over, slinking an arm around his little brother’s back and using the other to move Klaus’ arm over his neck.  
They moved together. Taking it one step at a time as Diego took most of his brother’s weight. The police were getting closer- Diego could almost see them. So, he made a choice and completely scooped Klaus up, wrapping his arm around his bare legs, carefully making sure the towel covered everything it needed to. Surprisingly, Klaus didn’t complain, only making a slight sigh of pain and resting his head on Diego’s shoulder.  
They got to the car much faster this way, and soon Klaus was deposited almost limply in the passenger’s seat, head leaning against the door frame at an awkward angle. Diego slid in after him and started the car up before swiftly pulling out of the parking lot just as the first cop car pulled in.  
It was silent for a while, but once they were a safe distance from the crime scene Diego pulled over, grabbing an old sweatshirt from the back seat and tossing it to Klaus, who winced.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” He said quietly, then looked down. “You don’t happen to have any pants, do you?” Diego only gave him a look and Klaus smiled slightly. “Didn’t think so.” He wiggled his toes. “Socks?” Diego smiled. “Yeah, no. I wouldn’t want to wear your socks, anyway. They’re probably all boring. My socks? Fuzzy. Striped. Pink.” Diego nodded at the sweatshirt.  
“Put it on, Klaus.”  
“Yeah, I’m on it.” He, not needing to take off his seatbelt seeing as how he never put it on, awkwardly found the bottom of the sweatshirt and put it over his head, working his arms through, wincing. When it finally touched his chest, he let out a small whine, but then leant back in the chair, relaxed.  
“Good?”  
“Yeah. Well, no. But yeah.” Diego nodded, sending him one more glance before turning his eyes to the road and getting back on the road. A few minutes after the drive started back up Klaus reached out to turn the heat up, and his older brother didn’t complain. It was silent for a long time again, Klaus’ breathing evening out, though it sounded sickly. He had stopped crying, but his eyes definitely weren’t completely dry. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“I’m sorry about your friend.” Diego’s grip tightened slightly on the steering wheel. He huffed.  
“I’m going to kill them.”  
“Go for it. Avenge her death.” The driver finally looked over, catching Klaus’ eyes for a second.  
“Not just for her. For you.” Klaus opened his mouth, but no words came out. “What did they do to you?”  
“They wanted to know where Five was. I told them I didn’t know, but apparently I’m not as good of a liar as I thought I was.” Diego fought the urge to slam on the breaks. Instead, he dug his fingers into the steering wheel.  
“They tortured you?” He ground out through clenched teeth. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Klaus nod. “I’m gonna kill them.”  
“It wasn’t really what they did to me that messed me up.” He mumbled quietly. When Diego didn’t respond, he elaborated. “Clearly I didn’t have any drugs, so that kind of sucked.” Diego’s eyes widened explosively.  
“Did you talk to-”  
“Dad? No. Just the 30 other ghosts in the room screaming at me all the bloody details of how those two sadists killed them.” Diego growled silently. “I’m gonna go…” He swallowed his words, and turned his head lazily to the other side, towards the window. “I’m gonna get-” He trailed off again, as though he wasn’t sure if what he was going to say was what he should say.  
“Klaus.” Diego urged him to continue. Klaus let out an angry and gargled huff- one that screamed childish complaining. He trilled his lips.  
“I’m gonna get clean.”  
“You’ve said that before.” Klaus only huffed again. “Something’s different this time, though, right?”  
“I talked to them. To the ghosts. I haven’t done that in a looooong time. And honestly? They were kind of nice. And I helped them. And I want to help people. I want to get sober and talk to dad and maybe help solve this whole apocalypse problem. I’m sick of being the useless one, I feel like-”  
“You were never the useless one, Klaus.” His little brother looked back over, swinging his head loosely so bleary and confused eyes could see what Diego meant. “I mean, you were never the most helpful, but you did help. Just in a different way.” Klaus smiled.  
“That’s not true.” He said goofily. “I’ve always been silly high Klaus- too out of this world to get anything right.”  
“Klaus, as your big brother I’ve been around to see you-”  
“Now hold up.” He sat up finally, sticking a finger in the air. “Since when are you my big brother? Last time I checked we were born literally at the same exact time.”  
“Klaus, don’t deny it. You’re my little brother, it’s always been that way.” Klaus stared at him for another moment, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his lips. He finally sat back, putting his protesting hand back down.  
“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”  
“Well, as your big brother, you can trust me when I say you’ve always been useful. And not just with your powers. Without you, we all would have stopped talking long ago. We probably wouldn’t have even bothered to meet up for the old man’s funeral. You’re the glue that holds us together. I mean, I’m the only one, besides you, with a single funny bone in my body, and I can’t keep these stoic maniacs laughing and sane all by myself.”  
“Please, you can’t do it at all. Clearly everyone would have killed each other without me.”  
“You know, Klaus, you may be kidding, but it’s true. Don’t think you’re useless.” Then, after another thought. “If you were useless, I wouldn’t have come to rescue you.”  
“That’s not true. You didn’t rescue me because you needed me, you rescued me because you love me.”  
“No.”  
“Yes, it’s true! Big strong Diego has feelings!”  
“Klaus.”  
“He loooooves me! He loves his little brother!” Diego pulled up at the academy and took off his seatbelt.  
“Yeah, maybe I do.” Then he swiftly opened the door and jumped out of the car, heading inside.  
“Wait, did you just admit that you love me! Diego! Diego, wait, come back! Diego, I know you love me! I love you too, bro bro!”


	2. Big Furry Ape Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther discovers his brother's panic in the club

It hurt- a hurt that reminded him of the migraines he used to get as a kid. Before he figured out how to control his powers. All the voices used to yell at him all at the same time, and no matter what he tried he couldn’t get them out of his head. He’d tried earplugs, loud music, and simply clamping his small finger over his ears. Nothing worked. Finally, dad had given in and gotten him some medicine. After the medicine wore off it usually was easier to manage. The voices introduced themselves back to him one at a time, so it wasn’t as overwhelming. A few months of that and he had gotten more of a grip. He could make them stop when he wanted them to stop.  
He couldn’t get the music slamming into his eardrums to stop though. Or the voices of all the people screaming in joy. He even tried pressing his hands over his ears and wrapping his fingers in his hair desperately, but of course it didn’t work. His head was _pounding _. His stomach was sore and vibrating with the bass of the music. People stomped around, dancing. Forcing their footsteps into his brain to mix with all the other noises. He would give anything for one of those pills dad used to give him. Or any pill. Like the pill he had thrown out of Luther’s hand earlier…__  
The lights were dimmed, but the strobes sent him over the edge. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping that the lights wouldn’t be able to travel through his eyelids. They could.  
He jumped when suddenly two extremely large hands clamped down on his shoulders. Klaus’ eyes shot open. Suddenly, the music didn’t seem so loud. He gently took his hands away from his ears to try and hear the words that Luther was mouthing.  
“Are you okay?” The noise finally got through all the other ones. He shook his head as the palms returned to cover his ears. He watched Luther nod and look around. His hairy arms were really disturbing, but now wasn’t the time to think about that. Luther was still tilting left and right, drunk off his monkey ass. He hadn’t realized his eyes closing or his head going between his legs, but suddenly Luther was back tapping on his knees. He shot back up.  
“-o.”  
“What?!”  
“Let’s go!” Klaus looked around confused.  
“Where?”  
“Home.” Home. Klaus liked that. Another round of screams started up and the piercing tone was back in his ears. They were ringing- there were too many loud noises around him. He didn’t know how people came home from battles like this without hearing damage. The loud noises blocked out the smell of blood and dirt mixing- wet metal. Another bomb went off. His eyes searched for where to target, but instead they found Luther in front of him. What was he doing here?! His thoughts didn’t stay there for long, though. Dave was standing behind Luther, blood dripping off of his green shirt, staining it. It almost looked like camo the way the red stains spread out.  
“Klaus!” His eyes went back to Luther and the surrounding dirt on the ground turned back to unforgiving concrete. The bombs turned back to the sound of the bass. The flashes of lights turned back to just that- strobes at a party. He was being pulled up by his brother, concern brushing his eyebrows. Just for a second before his stern and put together expression came back.  
They got Klaus to his feet- both brothers unsteady- and made their way to the door, Klaus’ hands still over his ears. They had trouble navigating through the crowd- seeing as how Luther was huge and Klaus was a stumbling maniac. Every time someone bumped into them Luther pulled his brother closer and closer, keeping a strong hairy arm wrapped around his back.  
After what seemed like hours they got outside and Klaus could finally take a deep breath. Luther kept his arm on him as Klaus leaned over, hands on his knees, sucking in air.  
“Are you okay?” He asked awkwardly. He was never good at the whole ‘comforting thing’. Although, none of them really were. Ben always had been best at it when they were kids. He never left Klaus’ side when he went through his migraine dilemma. Speaking of Ben, he hadn’t seen the little shit in a while. He really hoped he would come back. Part of the reason he was going sober was for him.  
“You can go back in. I’ll get a cab.” Klaus told Luther, standing up straight again and wiping the sweat and tears off his face. He stumbled away, but Luther’s hand gripped on the back of his shirt stopped him. He stumbled back, arms flailing.  
“We’re going home.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I said. You can go now.” He tried to walk away again, but the hand was still on his collar, making his shirt rise up and expose his stomach more. He let out a yelp.  
“No. I mean we are going home. As in both of us. As in I’m not leaving you alone after whatever the hell that was.” Klaus touched his heart with his hand and giggled.  
“Why, Luther! I didn’t know you cared!” The big man squinted.  
“Of course I do.” Then, he looked closer into Klaus’ eyes. “Are you high?”  
“Quite the opposite actually. Thanks for noticing but I’m getting sober. Cold turkey.” He held up one hand. “Goodbye cocaine Klaus,” he added the other hand next to it, revealing the other words: “Hello sane Klaus.” He chuckled after that.  
“So you’re going through withdrawal?” Klaus pinched his fingers in the air.  
“Just a little bit.”  
“And you didn’t feel the need to tell any of us? We could have helped you know.” The grip was still on the back of his shirt, and Klaus didn’t like it there.  
“Like you would have. You’ve never helped me before, why start now? Because the end of the world’s coming and you don’t wanna end on a bad note?” Luther only stared at him. Klaus stepped forward to face him, and this time the hand clutching his collar let go. Klaus put his hands on his hips and hunched over. “Well guess what, big boy! Neither. Do. I!” He took a step back. “I think we work better when we _don’t _talk to each other. Sooooo, I’m going to get a cab, and you’re going to get your ape arms back in there to seduce some furries.” He spun, then, and head out of the back alley towards the street.__  
“Klaus!” He ignored his brothers yells. “Klaus, get back here!” Unfortunately, Klaus barely made it a few yards before the twisting in his stomach was back and he was forced to curl over, resting his hands on his knees once again. He let out a small huff as he tried to take deep breaths. God, everything was on fire. His blood was on fire, and Klaus didn’t know how that was possible, because he’s pretty sure liquids can’t catch on fire. Well, except gas. And alcohol.  
“Klaus!” Big man was back at his side.  
“I’m fine!” He spit out between breaths, standing back up tall and forcing the hand off his back. Although, that hand had been warm and nice, and though Klaus hadn’t realized it before, he was _freezing! ___  
He wasn’t aware that they had started walking again until his foot caught on a small rock and he stumbled forward. Lucky for him a hand was holding his forearm. They got to the curb and Klaus sat down, folding his arms over his legs and resting his head on them He vaguely heard Luther call for a cab. Seconds seemed to pass before Luther was pulling him up and helping him into the back seat, drunkenly telling the cab driver where to go.  
“Are you okay?” He asked his brother again.  
“Luther, _clearly _I’m not okay.” The large man scratched behind his ear.__  
“Right. Sorry.” He sat back in his seat. Klaus didn’t know how, but suddenly he was the one feeling bad. _Him! _Luther was just trying to help for once, it wasn’t his fault he sucked at it.__  
“I wish you were wearing a shirt.” He muttered instead of an apology. The cab driver nodded in agreement, eyeing the odd couple in the back seat. Luther actually smiled. Klaus wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen him smile before. Maybe when they were little and the strong freak was feeling cocky, but not recently. Not after 5, and Ben, and Klaus found drugs, and Allison found love somewhere else, and Vanya wrote that book, and Diego ditched the family for vigilantism, and Dad sent Luther to the freaking moon. Or maybe it all went to shit when Luther realized what being Number One meant. When he realized he was responsible for them all, and so all that crap that happened was on _him _.__  
“Thanks, Luther.” He said when they got close to the house. Luther spared him a single second long glance before looking back out the window.  
“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the feedback guys! I actually live for comments they make my life so much better! So, if you have an ideas for future chapters or just wanna tell me something to make my day a little brighter type out your thoughts below :)


	3. Grouchy Man Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus hit himself in the head with a snow glob and Five thinks that was dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short? I have no explanations but I promise I'll do a longer one with Five in the future (ha that's kind of funny because Five's thing is, like, the future and....stuff). I LIVE for comments and the ones I've gotten I am INCREDIBLY thankful for so please keep them coming :)

_"Agh!" _Klaus missed Five. Well, he _had _missed him. He was back now, so the whole “missing” thing had to be in the past tense. He was different, sure, but he was here. He was spazzing and zapping places and being really really angry, which just about summed up who Five was as a person. Also, he was being a little shit. So Klaus guessed nothing much had changed.____  
“Listen, it could be worse. I mean, I think I did pretty great. That whole ‘and who gave you consent to lay your hands on my son!’ thing was great!” Five kicked the stairs. “I really earned my 20 bucks. Could I get that now?” Five turned the glare he was sending at the building towards Klaus.  
“The world is ending and all you care about it getting high?!” Klaus rubbed his tummy.  
“Well, I’m also kind of hungry.” Five grunted once again and kicked the stairs before sitting down. Klaus went to scratch his head and his hand came down with blood and glitter. He sat down next to Five. “Head up, champ! I’m sure we’ll figure something out!” He sighed when Five didn’t respond and put his head in his hands. That snow globe really hurt. The water and glitter running into the bloody cut wasn’t helping much either.  
“You should get that looked at.” Klaus looked over at Five, who was staring at him angrily but in an amused kind of way.  
“Yeah, well, I could say the same about your lip.”  
“Please, you didn’t hit me that hard. I’ve had worse.” Then, he poofed away in a spark of blue.  
“Wow, real classy. Definitely missed you snapping away in the middle of a conversa-” He came back, “....tion.” In his hand was a blue cloth. He handed it to Klaus.  
“Here.” Klaus looked at the rag in his hand.  
“This isn’t 20 dollars.” Five didn’t dignify that with a response.  
“You really shouldn’t get high with a head wound, you know.” He looked Klaus over. “Actually, I take that back. You really shouldn’t get high _at all _.”__  
“Don’t lecture me. It sounds weird coming from a kid.” Five clenched his teeth.  
“I’m not a kid! I’m-”  
“Yeah, yeah, an 140 year old trapped in a 10 year old’s body. Same difference.” Five growled.  
“You really don’t pay attention much, do you?” He looked over at Klaus, both of them sitting nearly leg to leg on the step.  
“No, not really.” He pressed the rag to his bleeding forehead. It stung, slightly, but it felt good to clean off the drying water mixed with chemicals out of the wound. That and the glitter and blood mixing felt strange, and he wanted it off his face. “Thanks.” Five sat for another moment, observing his brother.  
“My instincts are telling me to ditch you here and get myself a cab, but my moral code is telling me that leaving my brother with a head injury on the side of the road is a bad idea, especially when he’s probably gonna run off and take drugs.”  
“Well, I’m a little biased, but I think you should listen to your moral code. Unless that moral code means you’re not gonna pay up, in that case please listen to your ‘I made a deal’ code and give me my money.” Five smiled a bit, and Klaus realized suddenly that he loved seeing his siblings smile. None of them did it enough.  
“I missed you Klaus.” And _wow _Klaus was _not _expecting that. “In the future it’s just me and Delores for a long time. Her jokes were never any good. There wasn’t anyone to be happy, or crazy, or weird.” He sighed. “I find that after all this time I actually enjoy your freakishness. It’s comforting.”____  
“Thanks?” Klaus said, wiping more gook off his face. “I missed you too, you know. You were _really _fun to instigate.” He giggled at Five’s glare.__  
“I can’t tell if you have a concussion or if you’re just like that.” Klaus grinned.  
“A little bit of both I think.” They both sat for a moment longer. “Soooo, have you decided?”  
“Decided what?”  
“Whether you’re gonna ditch me or not!” He laughed as he swung the now bloody rag in the air. Five only stared at him and handed him a few dollars.  
“Get a cab.” And with a poof, he was gone. Klaus stared at the bill in his hand.  
“Hey! This isn’t 20 dollars, you punk!”


	4. It's Hard to Read With a Psychotic Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus screams a lot randomly and for some reason the Hargreeves like to ignore this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This one is also short? Again, no explanations I just end them when I feel there’s an ending. If there’s ever a chapter you feel needs more let me know. I have no beta reader because I will die like a man so sorry for any mistakes. The next chapter is Vanya! I have a few more laid out but more ideas would keep the creative juices flowing!!!

“You can’t be here!” God, who was he talking to now? Allison rolled her eyes, for a second concerned about who, or what, was tormenting her brother. The moment passed as quickly as it came. Klaus talked to invisible monsters all the time, and he had always hated it when anyone tried to intervene. When they were kids and he used to sit alone in his room talking to seemingly no one he would always lock the door. One time Allison walked in on him heatedly arguing with the wall and he had blushed more than she thought possible. She didn’t mention it and he didn’t talk to her for a week.  
“C’mon! This is my ‘me’ time! _Me!”_ She heard water splashing in the tub. “Plus it’s just weird. I’m not wearing any clothes, you know.” He laughed. “So now you leave.” She tried to tone him out while he made various strange noises. Honestly, was there ever a time where he wasn’t making strange noises? Klaus did a lot of weird things, but all of the Hargreeves agreed that his “bath times” were the weirdest. He locked himself in there every other day, for 30 to 45 minutes. Sometimes, he sang. Sometimes, he screamed and yelled and complained. Sometimes he argued with people who weren’t there. None of them brought it up with him, but they certainly talked about it in the Hargreeves sibling group chat.  
“ _No!_ ” She flinched. Couldn’t he just take a peaceful bath? Was that too much to ask? “Go away!” He mumbled more than yelled. It disturbed her, but not because it was another awkward quirk that Klaus had, but because it made her uncomfortable to hear her brother yell like that.  
“Please, please.” He sounded like he was gargling. Usually when he took his bath they all tried to be anywhere but near the bathroom, which was right next to Allison’s room. Today, though, Allison had wanted some time to reminisce in her old room with a good book. A lot was going on, with Luther and Five and the apocalypse and dad and mom and-  
“No, no, no, no….” he was crying. Splashing. Gasping. Was this what it was always like for him? Is this what they all tuned out every time he locked himself in that bathroom? Is this what they all left him to suffer alone with?  
“Please!” His voice cracked and she threw the book she had been trying to read on her bed. She couldn’t put up with it anymore. She wouldn't! Grief and guilt flooded her veins as she grabbed something off her dresser and stormed into the hallway towards the bathroom. She heard him splashing and gargling inside. She knocked on the door, waiting to hear him yell at her to go away. None of them had tried to interrupt his baths before, but that’s what he’d always done when they were kids and he had locked himself away. ‘Go away Allison! You don’t get it! I heard a rumor that you’re a bitch!’ She didn’t hear anything, though. The splashing was stopping. She tried the knob, but it was locked.  
“Klaus?” She asked gently. Still, nothing. “Klaus, unlock the door or I’m breaking in!” Only silence. “Klaus! I heard a rumor that you opened the door!” She stood back, waiting for the lock to click open. Nothing came, though. She shook her head, concern creasing her forehead. That meant he couldn't hear her. Why couldn’t he hear her?!  
With an aggravated sigh, part of her hoping that one of her other brothers would come help and part of her praying to god that they wouldn’t, she kicked the door. It took 3 tries to get the old lock to bust and for the door to fly in. She tossed her self in, eyes scanning the room for whoever may have attacked or hurt her brother. There was no one but Klaus, underwater, in the bathtub. Bubbles luckily covering what they needed to. They didn’t block her view from seeing Klaus’ face underwater, though.  
He was screaming, breaths of air travelling to the surface of the water in the form of bubbles. His hands were clamped over his ears and his eyes were clenched shut. She stared at him for a second. How long had he been down there? How long could he stay down there? Just when she thought she should step in, he stopped. Tension running out of his body as his elbows sunk deeper- hands still over his ears and fingers wrapped in his hair. Was….was he breathing? She jumped out of her fascinated gaze at the events unfolding and lunged forward, grabbing onto his shoulder. Allison gasped as Klaus’ eyes shot open and he flung himself into a sitting position, hands moving to clamp onto the sides of the tub as he took startled and irregular breaths.  
“What are you doing?!” He yelled before he had officially caught his breath. “Why are you here?!”  
“I- I heard you yelling!”  
“Yeah! I do that!” He ran his fingers over his face and through his hair. “Okay, so what do you want?”  
“I just wanted to see if you were okay! Jesus, Klaus.” He sent her a glare before sinking into the tub so his shoulders were once again under water.  
“I’m fine. You can go now.” She stared at him for another second in exasperation before turning towards the open door. He had his eyes closed and was pretending to ignore both her and the tears mixing with bath water.  
“Oh, I almost forgot.” She showed him the object in her hand as he opened his eyes, looking more confused than anything. He eyed the purple bath bomb for a few seconds.  
“For me?” It was quiet, and innocent, and Allison remembered then all the reasons why she loved her brother. She loved his chaoticness and his childlike view of the world and his strength and his small moments of vulnerability.  
“Yeah, for you.” She handed it to him and he looked at it in his hand.  
“Thanks.” He said small. His smile was amused and matched his tone of voice- genuine and for once not extreme or exaggerated.  
“No problem, Klaus.” She closed the door behind her as she left. Despite that, she still heard him giggling.  
“I know, this is awesome!” As she sat down on her bed and picked her book back up, she wondered who was in there with him. And if they loved him as much as she did. “Yeah, I wish you could talk to her, too.”


	5. Klaus is A Lost Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children do not belong in Mausoleums and that's the tea sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the feedback for this has been incredible! I have a lot of trouble writing Vanya saving Klaus mainly because their relationship gives me very 'Klaus is the big brother' vibes, but I tried my best! Next chapter is a good and long one so be ready (insert evil laughter here). Again, I love comment and everyone who commented so far is my new favorite person. If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know! I have 7 more chapters already planned so if you gave me an idea for one I promise its coming :)

“Where’s Klaus?” Vanya asked for the 3rd time in the past 10 minutes. Again, her father ignored her. “Sir, where’s-”  
“Quiet, Number Seven!” She shut her mouth and looked down. She glanced through her bangs at the other kids at the table, who were all fidgeting almost as much as her.  
“Is he sick?” Ben asked.   
“Number Four is training.”   
“Bu-but training ended-”  
“No talking at the table!” Diego let his mouth click closed. Vanya gave a desperate look to her siblings as she pushed around the peas on her plate. She could tell there was something Hargreeves was hiding about where their ever elusive brother was. Something sinister. They all looked down to avoid her eye contact though.   
“Where is Kla-”  
“Seven! This behavior is unexceptable-”  
“If he’s sick I can bring him up dinner.” She stood up from the table with her plate in her hands. Their father slammed his hand down on the table and she froze. Diego jumped laughably high.   
“Seven, sit down at once.” He spit out. She stared at him. He glared back.  
“We’re just worried is all.” Ben tried to say, but Five shushed him.   
“Maybe we could train with him, sir.” Luther provided.  
“Each of you to your rooms. Now.” Each kid looked at each other in horror and curiosity. “Now!”  
“Yes, father.” Luther gave him a nod before leading his sibling out to the staircase. They dragged their feet as they made their way up to their rooms, but Ben quickly realized someone wasn’t following them.  
“Vanya!” He whispered. The other kids stopped on their journey and turned to look at where she was. The small girl was tiptoeing towards the doorway. “Where are you going?”  
“To find Klaus!” Luther shook his head and continued going up the stairs. Five gave her a look.  
“How do you know he’s out of the house?”  
“That’s where I saw father taking him earlier.” She gave them a look of determination. “He’s in trouble, and you all know it.” It was true. They did. Although they weren’t twins, they tended to have that instinct. The swelling of pride in their guts when one of them did something miraculous. The tickling in the back of their heads when one of them had done something embarrassing. The racing in their hearts when one of them was in danger. All of their hearts were racing now.   
“We can’t all go.” Diego said finally. “He’ll notice.” Vanya walked towards the door again.  
“He won’t notice me.” As she creeped the door open and scampered out, she heard them telling her they would keep an eye out. She skipped steps while racing down the street and towards the direction she had seen them walking. Klaus couldn’t be far, they hadn’t taken the car. As she continued to shuffle down the road, she kept her eyes and ears out for anything suspicious. Before long the streets were losing their edge- people closing their doors for the night and the only ones still out where there to get away. No one came down their street for no reason, Vanya had quickly found that out as a child. There were barely shops, no busy traffic- it was a model side road.   
“Klaus?” She yelled, trying not to worry the few people on the streets. “Klaus, where are you?”  
“Are you okay, honey?” A woman passing asked her. She nodded, searching desperately around and waiting to see if she heard any signs of her brother.  
“Yes, I lost my cat. Klaus where are you?!”   
“Oh, well, good luck. It’s supposed to be a cold night.” Vanya grunted in frustration and kicked a nearby gate, which clattered through the graveyard behind it. Wait….graveyard? Dad wouldn’t. He wouldn’t. Would he?  
“Klaus?” She asked timidly, entering the dark place filled with hard stones. “Klaus, are you here?” She yelled, gaining confidence.   
“Help!” She ran as the voice carried. It sounded muffled and afraid and Vanya never wanted to hear Klaus like that again.  
“Where are you!” She nearly tripped over a grave as she sprinted. “Klaus!”  
“Vanya!” He yelled, and she noticed a sharp and loud banging. It sounded like two stones hitting each other.  
“Stop! Please, Vanya, make them stop!” She reached the place where the banging was coming from. A big stone building that she knew was filled with bodies. There was a name for the place, but she wasn’t sure what it was and, honestly, she didn’t care. Klaus was in there. Klaus was in there with dead, rotting bodies. With ghosts. She found the key still in the lock and turned it.  
“I’m coming, Klaus.” She said more for her own assurance than his. “I’m coming.” The chains fell off the door and she pushed it open with as much force as she could muster. As much as she hated him and his cockiness, she wished Luther and his big strong arms were here. She grunted and sweat as the rusted door moved inch by inch, and as soon as it was large enough for someone to squirm through Klaus did so. He immediately wrapped himself around her torso, kneeling on the dirt floor that the graveyard provided.  
“They’re so loud.” He muttered, wiping his tears on her shirt. She didn’t mind.  
“I know. I know Klaus.”  
“I can’t help them. I don’t know how to.” He continued to say.  
“Let’s get out of here.” He nodded into her stomach and she used whatever small amount of strength she had left to help him up.   
“I can’t go home, dad’ll flip.” They had already started walking in that direction though. She felt her brother shiver under her arm. It was freezing out, and their breath formed clouds of smoke in front of them as they made their way to the large house they unfortunately called home. “He’ll kill me.”  
“I won’t let him.” He sagged against her, shaking and rubbing his arms for warmth and letting the tears freeze on his face. She held him tighter. “I won’t ever let him.”


	6. Don't Do Drugs Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is self explanatory. TW: Unintentional Drug Overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit uh this one turned dark? Sorry? But not really? I actually really like this one so if you also like it feel free to comment. I'm trying my hardest here kids so if there's any mistakes please ignore them. Also (once again) if you ever feel like one of these chapters needs more explanation or plot, lmk! Love you all *blows a kiss*

The room span like a Ferris wheel on drugs- and hell if anything made Klaus giggle more than that. A Ferris wheel on drugs! It’s funny because _he’s _on drugs! He laughed more and swung his arms out beside him, letting the odd taste of the pills linger on his tongue before swallowing whatever saliva left that still held its dry and bony texture. He made a face at the ceiling and it made a face back at him. Well, the wood looked like a face. It swirled like a smile and there were knots in it like eyes. He laughed again. Imagine if the ceiling started talking to him! That would be hysterical! He should tell Ben about that, it was a good one! Where was Ben?__  
“Klaus!” Oh, there he was. He sounded like he had been calling his name for a while. Oh well. He was a ghost. He had all eternity to yell Klaus’ name. “Klaus, you need to get up!”  
“Why?” Oh, shit! He talked to a ghost! He talked to Ben! Klaus laughed madly. He hadn’t done _that _before. He hasn’t admitted to himself, or anyone, that his dead brother was really there.__  
“Oh, shit!” Klaus looked over at his (dead) brother’s face. He must have been thinking the same thing. “You _asshole _! You’ve been able to hear me this whole time haven’t you?!” He wanted to stick a hand in the air, but he felt too... floppy.__  
“Maybe.”  
“Klaus, you need to get help.” He pursed his lips and trilled them.  
“Yeah, yeah. You’ve said that before.” He stared up at the ceiling in the attic, trying to find more faces in the wood. His 17-year-old eyes dripped. His young stomach turned, but the drug-induced fog tuned it out.  
“Klaus, there’s something wrong and you know it. It must have been a bad batch- you need to get help.” He laughed again.  
“I can’t.” He jiggled his body trying to find a way to move it.  
“Then you’ll die.” Klaus’ laughing turned to sobbing.  
“I’ll die and nobody will come and find me.” Ben started yelling.  
“Help! Help!”  
“They can’t hear you,” Klaus whispered. “They’ll never hear you. They’ll never come.”  
“Father!”  
“He’s out.”  
“Pogo!” He’s out too, Klaus tried to say, but it didn’t come out. His mouth stayed closed and his eyes soon joined it.  
“Someone help! Klaus needs help! _Help! _”  
\-------__

_____ _

__“Has anyone seen Klaus?” Diego asked at the dinner table. Luther was quick to shake his head as he shovelled another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
“Diego, he leaves the mansion all the time.” Allison tried to reason with a passive look on her face.  
“Yeah, but he never misses dinner.” And after another moment. “And not without telling us.”  Vanya quietly murmured as she, too, picked at her food.  
“I thought I saw him go upstairs earlier.” Luther supplied. It seemed none of the siblings were hungry, because now they were all sliding uneaten food around their plates.  
“Do you think he’s okay?” Diego asked, and that spurred the family into action. Grace had finished cooking dinner a while ago and had retreated to their father’s study, so there were no adults there to yell at them to sit down and finish their food before beginning their wild goose chase.  
“Klaus?”  
“Klaus!”  
“Four, where you at?”  
“Klaus, c’mon!”  
“Klaus, are you okay?” Something banged in the attic and they all turned their heads up. “Klaus?” Vanya began the mad dash to the old staircase in the corner of the top floor. Luther got there first with Diego close behind. Vanya got there next with Allison clipping her heels. They took it two steps at a time until they reached the door. It was locked.  
“Klaus, are you in there?!” Luther banged on the door.  
“Klaus, man, you okay?” Diego asked next, banging on the door but not quite as hard. Luther huffed, putting his arm out to push his siblings away.  
“Stay back.” With a grunt he kicked the door open. They all filed inside before they were sure what they were going to find.  
Allison put her hand over her mouth to hide her gasp. Diego moved forward immediately while Luther stared in shock. Vanya looked away. Klaus was lying on the floor, eyes and mouth closed. His arm was reaching out towards the door, straining to grasp something that wasn’t there. His head was turned the same direction, limp hair covered in sweat and pooling over his forehead. His breaths heaved- tired and stubborn. His chest deflated faster than it inflated. Tears made his cheeks shiny.  
“Help me get him up.” Diego said to Luther, shocking him out of his haze of concern and confusion. Together they lifted their pliable brother, his limbs flopping wherever gravity wanted them to. Allison held the door for them as Vanya led the way back to safety. Klaus’ breathing hitched with every breath he took, and with it Diego and Luther’s 17-year-old feet stepped faster and faster.  
“Vanya, call 911.” She nodded, wiping her eyes. When they got to the ground floor they put him down on the sofa. Allison disappeared and came back with a wet washcloth. She stared at it before handing it to Luther.  
“I don’t know what to do.” She admitted with an apologetic tone. “What do we do?” She asked when no one replied. “What are we supposed to-”  
“I don’t know!” Diego yelled, putting his head on his one arm that clenched onto Klaus’ unconscious shoulder. He took a deep, calming breath. “We should try and wake him up.”  
“Klaus.” Luther patted his leg. “Klaus, can you hear us?”  
“We need you to wake up buddy.” Diego tried, saying it softly into his ear.  
“Klaus.” Allison ran a hand over her cheek, bringing it down with tears. “I heard a rumor that you woke up.” She jumped when Klaus shot up, gasping deeply, hands searching hazardously for anything they could hold on to. They found both Luther and Diego’s sweaty palms.  
“What-” He gasped, unable to breathe. He coughed, squirming. “Diego, help me!” He screamed, gargling on his words.  
“I’m- I’m trying, Klaus, I’m try-trying.” He whispered, his own eyes getting wet.  
“Klaus, calm down-”  
“Help!” He cried, tensing every muscle in his body. “Help me!” He sobbed out. “Please, _please _don’t leave me, help me!” Allison walked out of the room, unable to handle the situation. Not that any of them were.__  
“Klaus, just breathe, bud.”  
“I can’t.” He choked.  
“The ambulance is on their way.” Klaus coughed more, trying to curl in on himself. He cried loudly into his own knees, Diego sliding in behind him to help him sit up.  
“Klaus, what did you take?”  
“How much longer will you be?” Vanya demanded into the phone.  
“I don’t- I don’t know!” He choked out. “Luther, help me!” He begged, grabbing onto his strong brother’s hand harder.  
“I need to know what you took.” He looked into Klaus’ eyes to see if he was registering the question.  
“There’s more in my room.” He croaked, his voice fighting to be there. Luther turned to Allison.  
“It’s probably hidden in that stuffed giraffe he has, go get it.” Klaus’ sobs were growing quieter and his body losing tension.  
“Stay awake, Klaus.” He quivered as another wave of agony erupted in his stomach.  
“‘m trying.” He murmured, but his eyes slipped closed. He went limp against Diego’s chest.  
“Vanya, how much longer!” Diego yelled, although she was in the room. They could already hear the ambulances, though. “Klaus, Klaus, c’mon.” He taped his brother’s face. Luther got up and opened the door for when the paramedics got there. Klaus’ eyes stopped fluttering and his breathing stopped coming out in rigid and tight gasps. In fact, his breathing had stopped all together. “Allison! Allison, he’s not breathing! Luther! Do something!” He shook Klaus’ shoulders, hugging him tight. Someone grabbed his arms and pulled him back form off the sofa, letting Klaus fall into gloved hands. He fought for a second before skidding on the ground into a seated position, seeing paramedics in uniforms storm past him with a stretcher. “He’s no-not breath-brea-breathing!”  
“Who’s riding with him?”  
“Diego, go.” Luther said without hesitation.  
“What did he take?”  
“This.” Allison handed him a small baggie with 2 pills left. One paramedic put a hand on Diego’s shoulder and led him to follow his brother’s body on the stretcher. As soon as they got settled in to the ambulance that was too big for the two teenagers, Diego in the back out of the way and Klaus on the bed taking up the most space, the doctors got to work. Before Diego even knew what was happening, they had injected Klaus with something.  
“Help!” He screamed, sitting up, grabbing his chest. He heaved air into his mouth, forcing it into his deprived lungs.  
“Lay back down, son.” The premedic pushed him back down on the bed.  
“Diego, what happened?” Diego stood in shock. He was back. He was back. He was _back _.__  
“You _died_.” He said in a hushed tone, hard to hear over the loud beeping of the ambulance. “ _Don’t do that again _.” He hissed. Klaus lifted his head up and their teary eyes met.  
“I won’t.” His voice was shot but his words were strong. “I promise.” __


	7. I'm Going Ghost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus likes to get in trouble. Especially in back alleys. _especially_ when he's high. Ben doesn't like it. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo kiddos. Wow, 7 chapters already huh? I'm running out of ideas here, so the more comments the merrier. I wanted to do a chapter where Ben saves him even though like technically he can't but here it is! Who needs canon, am I right? Also I feel like my chapter titles are unappreciated like I'm hilarious. Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be another one with Luther :O get ready my dudes.

“Ben, you’re silly!” Ben rolled his eyes, resisting a smile as high Klaus tried once again to put his weight on his ghost brother. Idiot. “Oops!” He screeched, giggling. “You gotta stop doing that!”  
“I’m not doing anything, you keep forgetting I’m dead.”  
“Oh. Right.” Klaus shrugged. “Way to be a buzz kill.” Ben rolled his eyes again as Klaus burst into laughter. “Get it?! Because you’re dead!” His laughter cut off as he hit something that felt like a brick wall but was a bit….squishier.  
“You wanna watch it, buddy?”  
“Klaus, don’t do anything stupid.” Ben warned him, wishing he could grab his brother’s arm and drag him far away from the large man glaring at him.  
“Oh, shut up.” Ben had to walk away for a moment at the stupidity of the situation, but the way the man now grabbed Klaus’ shirt and pulled him forward was anything but funny. Klaus gulped. “I wasn’t talking to you, Mr. Meathead sir.”  
“Yeah? Then who were you talkin’ to?” Klaus’ had to stand on his tippy toes as he got dragged higher. His hands reached up to try to stop the grip on his shirt, which was now lifted way more than a crop top.  
“Uh, funny story. It’s my dead brother. He’s over there rolling his eyes for the 3rd time in the past minute.” It was true, but Luther’s evil twin didn’t think so. He dropped Klaus on the ground with a shove, the thin man’s elbows hitting concrete roughly.  
“Run Klaus.” Ben urged him. Even he knew it was futile though. The large man and his goons were already surrounding the fallen druggie, who was held in place with a booted foot on his chest.  
“Let’s see if you can laugh after this, funny guy!” Not good. This was _not good_. As much as Klaus got on his nerves, Ben definitely did _not_ want him dead. The bastard would probably wind up sticking around earth right next to Ben and make his poor brother’s afterlife even more torturous. Fear wrapped it’s way around his heart as the men kicked Klaus on the ground, laughing. Not good, Klaus needed help. Someone needed to come for Klaus. Where could he find hel-  
How the hell did he get here? Ben looked around at the Hargreeves house around him. No. This had been a back alley seconds ago. He needed to go back! Klaus was in trouble.  
“Klaus? Did you send me here?” He didn’t know why he was whispering. It’s not like anyone could hear him.  
Wait a minute. This was good. If he could gain enough energy, enough power, maybe he could get a message to his siblings. Five could be there to help in seconds if Ben could talk to him. Sure, the kid was selfish sometimes, but he had said himself that they needed _all_ the kids to save the world. Klaus couldn’t help save the world if he was beat to death by some large idiots.  
“Hey!” He tried, unsure. Then, he growled at himself. This would never work if he couldn’t gain some confidence. “ _Heeeeey!_ ”  
“What the _hell_ was that?” Diego. Perfect. They had always had a good bond, maybe that would help him communicate. Dressed in all black, he wandered into the room. Ben rubbed his hands together. “Is someone in here?”  
“ _Diego_!” Ben wiped the smirk off his face as soon as it appeared. There would be time to laugh about how much Diego jumped later. “ _Get Five_!”  
“Ben?” God, Diego always had looked like a puppy, but the whole head tilting thing was taking it too far.  
“ _Get Five_!” He demanded.  
“What the hell?!” Oh. His words must have been louder than he thought because Five poofed into the room. “Who said my name?”  
“Okay, I might be crazy, but I think Ben is here.”  
“Ben? As in our dead brother?”  
“ _Five_!” Ben didn’t have time for this. Klaus could explain later when they saved his ass. He shook his head and marched forward towards his confused brother, putting his hands on his shoulders.  
“Oh what the-”  
“ _Five!_ ” He stood rigid.  
“What’s going on!” Diego demanded.  
“He’s _touching_ me!”  
“ _Go! _” He willed with all his might. Blue energy buzzed around Five. Diego clasped a hand on Five’s arm.__  
“Where.” The kid spat right back.  
“ _Go!_ ” And so they went. 

________\-------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Look, fellas.” Klaus croaked around the arm pushing into his neck. The wall behind him was unforgiving and the only thing holding him up being a burly forearm was not helping. “This is all a misunderstanding.”  
“Oh yeah? How’s that?” One of them asked, cracking his knuckles and hoping to get another good punch at Klaus’ face.  
“You see, I’m really  _high _right now!” They laughed. Klaus laughed too, until the arm around his neck pressed him harder into the brick. “See? It’s funny!” He coughed out. The man holding him got close enough to his face that their noses were nearly touching.__  
“I don’t think it’s funny.” He brought an arm back to punch him in the face and Klaus squinted his eyes in anticipation, but the blow never came. Instead, the pressing pain on his neck disappeared, and he slid down the wall. Smaller hands grabbed his shoulders and his eyes shot open.  
“Five?” He whispered out, throat sore.  
“One second.” He turned around and socked one of the men behind them in the stomach. Said man doubled over, falling to the ground. “Yeah, it’s me.” Over Five’s shoulder Klaus saw a figure in black beating the shit out of the remaining guys, most of which already had knives sticking out of them in various locations. “Diego?”  
“What’s up, Klaus?”  
“How did you….” he trailed off, wiping his mouth to get rid of some dripping blood and searching the area. “Ben?” The ghost nodded, looking smug. “Aw, thanks bud.” He looked at Five and Diego, who finished knocking the last guy unconscious. “And thanks to you guys too.” Five pulled him to his feet and clapped a hand on his back.  
“You’re crazy.” He said simply with a tight grin. Ben smiled.  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him.” 


	8. Luther is a Good Brother (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Klaus gets off the bus after returning from war, Luther is sent to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from Dawn_Allen, who requested one of the sibling being on the bus when Klaus came back. I couldn’t find a way to get one of them _on_ the bus, but I figured there’s not reason why someone can’t be at the bus _station_.   
> If you have any ideas for chapters (or just a specific sibling you want to see more of) please please comment. I've written all of my ideas out so far so like really if you guys want more you gotta let me know.

“Do me a favor?” Luther hated those words. _Especially_ when they came from Diego’s mouth.   
“What do you want.” He sighed, putting the top piece of bread on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. One peaceful evening. That’s all he wanted. The world was apparently ending in two days or some bullshit like that and all Luther wanted was a little moment with only himself and good food. Now he had neither.  
“I have some buddies in the police department, as you know,” Luther nodded, “and they alert me when they see anyone matching my stupid siblings descriptions doing something... well... stupid.”  
“So who is it.” Luther took a bite of his sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly is the surprise birthday party of the sandwich world- underrated and always a good go to when you have no better ideas.  
“It’s Klaus.”  
“I’m not surprised.” Somewhere, Klaus’ future ghost is kicking him in the shin. “What’s he up to and why is it my problem?” Diego shrugged, snatching the other half of the sandwich off his brother’s plate.  
“I’m busy. Vigilante things.”  
“You’re wanted for murder, Diego.” He only shrugged again, looking dejected as Luther stole the half back. “You skipped my other question.”  
“According to my source, he’s having a mental breakdown at a bus stop. Throwing shit. Yelling. Crying. There’s even blood involved in some complaints.” Luther raised an eyebrow. That was not Klaus’ usual motive. (His usual motive was buying cocaine). “Yeah, weird. I know. Check it out?”   
“Yeah, all right.” Diego nodded and stole the sandwich back before exiting the room. Luther started to complain but decided to let it go. He sighed at what was left of his sandwich and put it back on the plate. Another time PB&J. Another time.  
He followed the directions Diego texted him to the correct bus station. It took him three drive bys to get a parking spot and at one point he considered just leaving Klaus there to work it out by himself. He enjoyed doing that better, anyway.   
One look at his brother made him stay though. People ignored him as he sat on the ground, kneeling, hands in his lap. He had never looked so small. The loose green vest he was wearing showed off his pale arms and a few tattoos, along with his bony stomach. His hair was longer than Luther remembered, but he couldn’t be sure. In front of him was a broken briefcase. On his hands was blood. So Luther searched for a parking spot.  
“Klaus.” It seemed like the kid didn’t hear him, but a moment later he wiped his nose on his shoulder, sniffing.  
“Hey Luther.” He said nothing more. Even though normally he would. He wiped his nose on his sleeveless arm again. Luther reached into one of his many pockets.  
“Here.” Klaus looked up with red eyes at the Kleenex and took the tissue. Luther noted the way his hands shook, but took more interest in the dried dark blood coating them. He lost focus on both, however, when Klaus laughed manically. It was raw and full of tears and despair and Luther hated it. It was just…. not Klaus. Klaus’ laughs were giggly and hysterical and pure. Never forced. This laugh? It came straight from Klaus’ stomach- deep, echoing, pushed out from somewhere far down. Mixed with tortured and painful crying.  
“Thanks.” Klaus huffed out between breaths- between swallows and gasps. In response, Luther sat down next to him. He folded his large arms around his legs awkwardly. It wasn’t comfortable, but Klaus instantly gravitated towards him slightly, and that made it worth it in the end. Luther sighed, but didn’t say anything. Klaus continued to cry and laugh quietly, but eventually the empty laughter died out and it was just sobs left. Normally, an absence of happy sounds only to be replaced with intense sadness was a bad thing, but in this case, it was a relief.  
Every once in a while someone stopped to ask Luther if they were okay, eyeing the blood-soaked man next to him who had curled in on himself. He always replied with a small smile and nod. Klaus had his head down on his arms, which, in turn, were resting on his drawn in legs, but Luther could tell when the tears stopped flowing. Sure, he was still sniffing, but the tension had drained out of his shoulders and neck.   
“You wanna talk about it?” He leaning over and said in a breath delicately, as though the wrong volume of his voice could send Klaus back over the edge.   
“No,” Klaus replied, not lifting his head. His voice scratched the air. Luther nodded.  
“Okay.” They sat in silence for longer, but it didn’t hurt anymore. Not for either of them. Luther didn’t ask about the blood on his hands, or the burned briefcase a few feet away, or the dog tags, or the tattoo, or the ripped army jacket, or the broken look in his brother’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. He just asked one question. “You want a ride home?”  
“No.” Klaus said again. He stood up. Luther helped him. “No, I think I’ll walk.”   
“Okay.” He started to walk away, keeping an eye on Klaus as he did the same.  
“Luther?” He spun back around, prepared to listen. Prepared to fight whatever was hurting his little brother. “...thanks.”


	9. Jokes On You Our Dad Hates Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to kidnap him when the kids are at the donut shop and plot twist you don’t need powers to scare the shit out of a dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like I should apologize because these chapters are so short but you know what I'm posting a chapter a day that's a lot so I don't feel bad. Also can you tell I'm left handed? (that will make sense when you read it)

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” If one day Diego developed a drinking or partying habit it was on them. The amount of times they forced that kid to eat or drink something by using synchronized chanting was ungodly.  Today? At the small donut shop about a half-hour walk from their house? It was a root-beer float. Diego’s 3rd one of the night to be specific. And though what they were doing was, indeed, ungodly, it would take god himself to stop them.  
“Done!” He slammed the now empty mug on the table and the children surrounding him erupted in cheers. There wasn’t anyone else in the diner but a man drinking coffee at the counter, so they weren’t worried about disturbing anyone with their screams. The owner shook her head at their antics but made no move to stop them.  
“Bet you I can eat more donuts than you!” Klaus screamed at Luther, who stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a grin.  
“You’re on.”  
“Wait, I gotta pee first!” Klaus yelled, wiggling in his seat. Him and Five were the only left-handed kids of the group, so to avoid elbow fights they always sat on either the end of seat on the left, or the corner one of the right. Tonight, Klaus had chosen the corner. In order to get out, he hopped over the top of the booth and landed safely on the other side. After getting to the ground, he quickly sprinted towards the bathroom.  
As he got closer to the doors near the back of the restaurant, he tripped over something hard. Lucky for him, a hand reached out to grab him. Wondering if Five had quickly jumped to help him, he spun around. Instead of his brother, the man who had been at the counter drinking coffee had a tight hold of his upper arm.  
“Careful, kiddo.”  
“Sorry, thanks!” He went to keep going, but the hand didn’t leave his arm. He smiled uncomfortably.  
“Where are you going in such a hurry?” His other siblings might have told the man to fuck off, but Klaus had always been one of the more polite children of the group. He smiled and tried to make it clear that he wanted to go.  
“Just to the bathroom, sir.”  
“Hm.” The man’s hand was still on his arm, and his grip was getting tighter.  
“Sir, I really have to-”  
“What’s your name?” Klaus didn’t answer. “Sorry, I don’t mean to scare you away. You seem like a good kid, is all. So what is it?”  
“Klaus.” He gave no last name, but by the way the man was looking at him he had a feeling he already knew.  
“You’re one of those Umbrella school kids, aren’t you?” Uh oh.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Hm.”  
“You’re hurting me.” He didn’t know what else to say. He should have yelled the second the man didn’t let go, but now the grip was so tight it was making Klaus’ eyes water.  
“I wonder how much your old man would pay to get you back.” He stood up, dragging Klaus with him. Desperate eyes searched around for help, and within seconds they found it. Five appeared right in front of them with an angry expression on his face and his arms crossed.  
“What are you doing with my brother?” He said calmly and innocently but with a malice that a usual 13-year-old couldn’t pull off.  
“We were just taking a trip outside. Don’t you worry about it, you’ll have him back soon.”  
“Let him go.” Luther walked up beside Five, joining him in the barricade blocking the door.  
“I’ll let him go when Hargreeves pays up.” Klaus snorted, but he cut it off when the man’s fingers dug deeper into his arm. He let out a whine. “What’s so funny?” He growled into the kid’s ear. Ben, Diego, and Allison were standing next to the other two kids now, looking equally furious. Diego had a hand over Ben’s chest, holding him back from doing irreversible damage.  
“My dad doesn’t give a shit about me.” The man brought Klaus closer to his body, and each sibling instinctively took a step forward. The man, realizing for the first time the maybe this wasn’t the best idea, creased his eyebrow.  
“Alright. Alright.” He sighed. “I’ll let him go, alright? But don’t do any of your weird super shit, okay?” Diego and Luther shared a look. The man acted like he thought there would be no resistance when he tried to drag a child out of a diner where his 5 powered siblings were sitting nearby. Stupid.  
“Deal.” He pushed Klaus into the waiting arms of Ben and Diego. Luther and Five continued glaring as the man went back to the counter to lay down a couple bills before heading towards the door. Before he could get out, however, he was stopped by a furious 13-year-old girl in pigtails.  
“Vanya-” Diego started, but before any of them could intervene, she kicked the man as hard as she possibly could in the shin. He jumped back, yelling and clutching his leg. As he was bent over, she grabbed his shirt collar and got in his face.  
“Never touch my brother again.” She spat. His eyes grew wide as he nodded. She nodded back once then let him go. He ran out the door faster than any of them had seen a grown man run before. She sighed as soon as he was out of sight. “Are you okay?” She asked Klaus, who was rubbing his sore arm and staring at her in shock (as were the rest of the children).  
“Yeah. Just…” they all turned to look at him, worry shadowing their faces, “I still _really_ gotta pee.”


	10. Nap Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a sleepy boy. His siblings have houses. And couches. That sounds like a good idea to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I was gonna post these all as separate chapters but then I was like wait why would I do that if I already have them all. Also you poor people are gonna get sick of my chaotic writing eventually so I figure I should push out as much as I can before you do. So this chapter is super long! You’re welcome! Also I wanted the title for each section (part “___”) to match with their actual numbers so there is a part 4 for Klaus but don’t get your hopes up it’s literally just “part 4: Wait that’s Klaus nevermind bros” or something like that.

**Part 1- Luther**  
He didn’t want to be here. If you really psychoanalyzed it, there’s actually no place Klaus didn’t want to be _more_ than here. This place was the worst. It was the worst place he could possibly be. It was also, he admitted to himself as he stood on the front step of his childhood home, his only option. He sighed to himself, wondering what his plan was. What exactly was he thinking, coming here? Was he just gonna knock on the door? Was he gonna stand on the front step until someone noticed him? Klaus remembered at one point his plan was to climb up the fire escape and sneak in through Five’s room, but that one fell through when he realized making his way up a ladder with skinned knees and a sprained wrist was a recipe for disaster.  
He jumped when the front door opened (which is silly, really, because what else are doors supposed to do? What did he expect to happen?).  
“Master Klaus!” Though Pogo was surprised and alarmed, he kept his voice down. Good man- or, well, monkey? He smiled in his normal goofy way while Pogo looked his appearance over. The blood coating his lower lip probably drew attention, but he was definitely fixating more on the entire disheveled ensemble that Klaus was sporting. “Do you want me to fetch your father-” he barely finished the sentence before Klaus was shaking his head (bad idea, by the way. It made him incredibly dizzy).  
“No, no. Actually, I was just stopping by. Uh, tell Luther I said-”  
“Klaus?” He had been looking down, but the familiar bellowing voice brought his attention back up immediately (again, moving his head fast? Not a good idea). “What are you doing here?” _Luther, honest to god, I have no clue_ , he wanted to say. _I’m hurt, and this was the only place I could think to go, because I’m low key high and delirious and in pain and please don’t send me away-_  
“Oh, you know. Just visiting. Just wanted to say hi.” It was quiet as Luther stared at him. Klaus stared right back. “Hi! I’ll be going now-”  
“Do you want to come in?” Oh, Luther. Luther, Luther, Luther. 83 percent of the time, Luther was a giant a-hole. But the other…. Jesus Klaus was bad at math. The other whatever’s left percent of the time he was so perceptive and understanding it hurt. Like now. How he knew not to say the cliche ‘is that blood?’ or ‘do you need help?’. Because Klaus would have been down the sidewalk and making up excuses faster than you could say ‘invasive and insensitive’. Or, more accurately, ‘stubborn and toxically self reliant’.  
“Uh...yeah. I’d love to.” The second the door closed, Luther turned to his brother.  
“I’ll grab the first aid kit, you camp out on the sofa.” Klaus nodded and Luther looked to Pogo next. “I’ve got it from here. Thank you, Pogo.”  
“Of course, sir.” Sensing the brotherly bonding that was bound to happen, Pogo hurriedly left to go upstairs. Klaus practically collapsed onto the sofa in the large room, taking in the house to see if anything had changed. Still the same portraits on the wall. Still the same furniture. One light in the corner must have broken somehow because it had been replaced. The new one was green. Klaus liked it. The bookshelf looked more full- guess the old man had more time to read and study with just one of his failed experiments in the house. Luther was back fast (Klaus forgot that he had always been an expert at speed walking). He didn’t ask what happened, or say anything for that matter. He just tossed Klaus a wet washcloth to clean up some of the blood and starting wrapping the wrist that Klaus was holding tight to his chest. He placed down a large pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on the sofa next, followed immediately after by a throw blanket.  
“There aren’t any sheets on your bed.” He explained simply. Klaus nodded, but didn’t say anything. Not until Luther threw down a second blanket on the sofa across from the one they were sitting on.  
“I was gonna camp out down here, if you didn’t mind.” If he didn’t mind. If _he_ didn’t mind. God, he didn’t even have a bed. Before, it hadn’t hit him, but now it was clear. This wasn’t his house anymore. This wasn’t his home. He didn’t live here. Luther did, and he was still asking Klaus if it was okay with _him_ if he slept on the couch.  
“Yeah, of course.” Luther sent him a tight grin. He flicked the new and replaced green lamp off as soon as they were both lying down.  
“It’s quiet without you all.” It’s lonely, is what he wanted to say. Klaus would be gone by the time the sun came up, and the only evidence of him being there would be the crumpled up blanket on the bed. He would wear the sweatpants and the t-shirt home, and it would smell like his big brother for days.  
I’m lonely too, Klaus wanted to say. But instead he turned over and fell asleep.

**Part 2: Diego**  
“Whoever is in here, you have 3 seconds to show yourself before I start shooting into the dark, and I’d be careful because I don’t miss.”  
“Jesus, Diego, you’ve really got this whole batman thing down!”  
“Klaus?” He lowered his gun, squinting into the abyss that was his apartment.  
“Say ‘I am Batman’ in the voice.”  
“I don’t do a voice.”  
“I am Batman!” Klaus giggled, the high-pitched laugh contrasting his previously low and mocking voice. Diego flicked the lamp on in his living room to reveal his little brother relaxed on the sofa, arms spread over the back.  
“What’re you doing here?” He grunted out, nonchalantly removing the knives off of his body one at a time. Klaus shrugged, smiling easily.  
“I was in the neighborhood.” Hand gestures joined his uncaring body language. “Thought I’d stop by.” Diego nodded. It wasn’t unusual.  
“Coffee or hot cocoa?”  
“Hot cocoa please!” And suddenly Diego looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. Observed the smudged eyeliner making its way down his face, and his chapped lips, and his sunken and red eyes (as though he had been rubbing them). He softly walked to the couch and sat down next to his brother.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” A fresh wave of tears balled up in his eyes like an overfilled cup, just on the edge of tipping over. Klaus looked down, blocking Diego’s view of his face. “What’s going on, kid?”  
“Uh, my friend…” his words were tight. “My friend ODed earlier. Today.” He sniffled. “He... he didn’t make it.” Klaus had a way of saying things when he was upset that could make anyone’s heart break. As a kid, Diego and Vanya used to theorize that it was another one of his secret superpowers. Evoking empathy in anything with a heartbeat. Five scoffed at them and said it was only because he could never just sound ‘sad’, he always sounded worse- broken. Distraught. Over the edge of sanity. He said the most emotional things you could think of with a smile that told you he was anything was okay. There was always a hint of laughter in his voice.  
“I’m sorry, Klaus.” He didn’t know what else to say. Klaus just nodded in response.  
“So... hot cocoa?” Diego curled his lip and hopped up.  
“Sure thing.” Damn it Klaus. He was having a good night, too. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his brother around. It was the opposite actually- he wanted so desperately for Klaus to visit. Sometimes it would be a lonely Friday night and he would wait in anticipation to see if the light tapping on his door would come. Klaus’ visits made everything better. Usually. There were times though when they just made everything so much worse. Like when he came over high, or drunk, or crying about this or that. Or when he came over and refused to talk to Diego, instead murmuring angrily with some invisible person sitting next to him.  
Klaus’ hot chocolate was done sooner than Diego was ready to go back into the room and face his teary eyed brother, but he had never been a coward. He exhaled loudly and walked back in.  
His brother was asleep- eyes closed and breathing even. He was still sitting up, his hands down, folded in his lap and his head dipped back. Diego quietly put the mug on his side table and grabbed the blanket off the armchair. He held onto Klaus’ shoulders and slowly lowered him down into a sitting position. The smaller man grumbled slightly but made no signs to indicate he was awake, so Diego took off his sneakers and shoved his long legs onto the couch next. After that, all that was left to do was throw the thin blanket over him.  
Diego took a sip of the hot chocolate and headed to his room. They would talk tomorrow. He would cook them waffles. Klaus loved waffled. Tonight? Tonight they would sleep.

**Part 3: Allison**  
No one comes to Allison’s house. Not ever. She invited Luther over once but he turned her down for a mission. Diego had been invited over quite a few times for movie nights (he was the only sibling besides her who loved scary movies) but each time he made up some excuse. Vanya had come closest. She came to pick Allison up for a coffee date and Allison had invited her in for a moment while she finished getting ready. Vanya said no. Klaus... well, Klaus never asked and Allison never offered. She thinks it’s because he’s scared him showing up at her house would somehow find its way to the press, and that she would hate him forever if the media found out her brother was a junkie. She had no clue where he got that idea from (probably Luther), but it wasn’t true.  
The reason behind it all was probably because her house was giant. It’s not her fault. Half her siblings could be crazy rich right now if they wanted to, but most chose to live modestly. Her fame took that right away from her. 10 bathrooms, 12 bedrooms, a ballroom on the first floor, a pool in the backyard- her house was intimidating. Unwelcoming. Shameful.  
That’s why when the doorbell rang she immediately was on edge. Who was visiting her at 5 am? Whoever it was couldn’t have been there for a good reason. Reminding herself that with a few simple words she would be safe, she opened the door.  
“Hey, do you have any food? Well, duh you have food. What I mean is can I _have_ some of your food?” Her lack of response and wide eyes must have looked to Klaus like rejection. “Or not. I probably shouldn’t have come here, but  I was talking with my cab driver and I was like ‘hey I’m one of those umbrella brats!’ and he was like ‘you’re kidding! I’m obsessed with your sister’s movies!’ and I was like ‘dope man me too. Honestly, I haven’t seen her in a while, I should stop by!’ and so he took me here and…” he gestured to himself, “here I am!” he concluded, unsure of himself. “So, unless you’re gonna invite me in, I think he might still be in the area so I could catch him before he gets too far-”  
“Klaus?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Come in.”  
“Okay.” She smiled, truly and genuinely and it was refreshing. He walked through the doorway and looked around. “Why haven’t I been here before?” He asked, staring at the high rising ceilings.  
“No clue.”  
“I love it. You know, we always have had the same taste. The decorations in here? Amazing.” She laughed, nodding her head towards where the kitchen was. His eyes lit up as he followed her. “Hey, we should watch one of your movies! The one where you play the evil nanny is my favorite! But then you wind up being the good guy and you beat up the abusive parents- oh man it’s awesome!” She laughed again, opened one of the various fully stocked cabinets in her kitchen.  
“Do you want crackers?”  
“I would _love_ some crackers.” She tossed him a pack of ritz and they both took a seat at the counter. “Is it weird to see yourself on Tv? Do you hate it? Is it like when you listen to your own voicemail?”  
“No, actually I kind of love it. It’s like when you’re telling a story and you know that everyone is paying attention to you.”  
“Hm.” He ripped the crackers open. “I’m not high you know.”  
“I can tell.” He nodded.  
“I didn’t want you to think I was, or worry or anything that someone would catch me here while I’m ‘under the influence’.” He did air quotes with his painted fingernails.  
“I wasn’t worried that someone would catch you here. I wouldn’t care.” He stared at her for a moment and then took a bite out of the cracker he was holding.  
“Do you have a big TV?”  
“Hell yes I do.”  
Wrapping themselves in blankets, Allison found the movie Klaus had been talking about before. He watched the film, snuggling deeper into her luxurious cushions and occasionally shoving another crackers into his mouth. She watched him. Her brother. At her house.  
And although he didn’t even make it through the first 20 minutes before falling asleep on her sofa, she counted it as a win.

**Part 4: Wait shit that’s Klaus never mind**

**Part 5: Five.**  
“Five?” If he laid still, Four would think he didn’t hear him and go away. “Hey, Five?” _Or_ he would just say his name louder. Five sighed and rolled over, not turning on the light yet. He squinted at the outline of his brother in his doorway.  
“What do you want?” What time even was it? It had to be later than at least 3 am. What was Four doing out of bed? He was gonna get them both in trouble.  
“Could I sleep in your room tonight?” Five sat up, rubbing his eyes with fisted hands. Even for an 7-year-old Four was small, but standing in Five’s doorway, too many feet to count below the top of the entrance, he looked absolutely tiny.  
“Why?” He didn’t say no, which was unusual for him. Dad hated it. It seemed that they had finally reached the age where they discovered defiance was an option, and Five was taking full advantage of it.  
“My room is quiet, and dark.”  
“So is mine.” All he had to do to make Four leave was convince him there was nothing special about his room.  
“Yeah... but… you’re here.” Five couldn’t argue with that logic. “And you’re strong. You can go places really fast and no one else can do that.” Yet another thing that Dad hated. Sure, he loved experimenting with Five’s powers, but he hated that now Five had the ability to be wherever he wanted whenever he wanted. “You can protect me.”  
“Protect you from what?” Now Five was concerned. Was someone hurting his brother? Four was slowly creeping himself into the room hoping Five wouldn’t notice. He was nearly at the bed now.  
“I think there’s someone in my room?” He said, unsure of himself. His eyes were tearing up. Uh oh. Five didn’t know how to handle that. That was Ben’s job, or Vanya’s. Not his. Where were they? Why hadn’t Klaus gone to them? “I think they’re in my closet. They’re whispering to someone. And they sound sad.” Five shook his head, scooting over so his brother could fit on the bed. Four took that as an invitation to climb under the covers next to him.  
“That’s your imagination. There’s nobody there.”  
“I think there is, though! I can’t sleep in there.”  
“Dad says you shouldn’t make up stories.”  
“I’m not making up stories!” Some of the tears poured down his face.  
“Okay.” Five blurted. “Okay, I believe you.”  
“You do?” It made Five think that Klaus had told someone about the person in his closet before, and they hadn’t reacted as kindly. Maybe Dad. Probably Dad.  
“Yeah, of course.” They sat in silence, shoulders pressed into each other and fluffy heads pressed into the backboard.  
“So I can sleep in here?” Five nodded, yawning. He closed his eyes, sinking down. Four copied him.  
“Sure. For tonight.” That was enough for him. He slithered deeper into the covers, curling into a ball at Five’s side.  
“Goodnight, Five.”  
“Goodnight, Four.” And if Reginald Hargreeves found them the next morning cuddled in Five’s bed, he didn’t dare mention it.  
**Part 6: Ben**  
“It’s a sleepover!”  
“This is not a sleepover, Klaus.”  
“Then why are we wearing watching nightgowns!”  
“These are _hospital_ gowns.”  
“You wanna play truth or dare?” Diego and Ben smirked while Luther and Five groaned.  
“Why are we separated from the girls?” Five asked. “We were exposed to the same thing, shouldn’t they have kept us together?”  
“Maybe they were scared we would get _cooties_!” Klaus laughed at his own joke and picked at the bright red band along his wrist.  
“How long do we have to stay under observation again?” Ben asked, throwing a pillow at Klaus when his giggling didn’t stop.  
“Father said at least 2 days.” Five sank into his hospital bed and its wheels rolled slightly with his weight.  
“This is ridiculous. If the chemicals affected any of us we would have started showing signs of it by now.”  
“Allison! Can you hear me! Vanya!” Klaus sang her name. They heard loud laughing from across the hall.  
“Klaus, knock it off.” Ben sighed as he leaned against Diego, the exhaustion of the fight getting to them all.  
“This is stupid.” Diego mumbled, flipping over onto his stomach and letting his face compress into the stiff hospital issued pillow. Ben looked at him annoyed and moved to lie down on his own bed.  
“Seconded.” Five, who had been pacing the room, poofed over to his bed and sat with his legs crossed.  
“Third...ed.” Klaus muttered. Ben mumbled something that sounded like an agreement.  
“Children! Lights out!” Hargreeves’ voice echoed through the speaker in their room. They all (except for Luther) flinched. Within seconds Luther was over by the light switch.  
“Wait, Luth. Can’t we just keep them on? I mean, they can’t come _in_ here and make us turn it off.”  
“I’m tired, Klaus.” Diego countered. “I want the lights off.”  
“Yeah, but-” Luther ignored whatever protest Klaus was beginning to make and the room was submerged in darkness.  “Luther, come on.” Everyone showed their own ways of being annoyed by Klaus’ complaining. There weren’t any windows in the room, so the only light in the room was the glowing red one in the corner letting them know there was a camera. Every time it blinked, the room lit up in a red hue, and Klaus could see the faces of the hundreds who had died in this room. They were fighting for space. Fighting to be comfortable. They didn’t know yet that the young Hargreeves boy could see them, but they were bound to find out soon with the way he was cowering and staring at them. He fidgeted in his bed, making sure the blanket covered his feet.  
“Klaus?” He jumped, opening eyes that he didn’t realize had been squinted closed. He looked over to see Ben standing beside him. “Are you okay?” All the kids were listening now, pretending to be asleep. Their faces merged together with the ones of the dead.  
“Yeah.”  
“Are there lots of them here?” He nodded. “Do you want to sleep in my bed?” Bless Ben’s little soul, because Klaus wouldn’t have lasted the night without him. He quickly scampered up, dragging his blanket with him, and followed Ben to his bed. The ghosts got out of their way, staring longingly and hungrily at their living human bodies. Each sibling in turn closed their eyes and fell asleep, and Klaus climbed up onto Ben’s bed. The boys both laid down on their backs, facing the ceiling with their eyes closed.  
“G’night guys.”  
“Goodnight, Klaus.” They all said in unison, and Klaus went to sleep smiling.

**Part 7: Vanya**  
“Play the one you would play when we were kids.” Vanya’s music swirled through the air like breath on a cold day.  
“I played a lot of music when we were kids, Klaus.” He hummed, trying to match the melody she was playing but failing miserably. Her house was warm. It reminded him of the inside of a marshmallow.  
“You know which one I’m talking about, the one that goes,” Klaus sang a butchered version of the familiar tune. She flinched and laughed. An odd mixture.  
“Alright, alright.” He smiled as she pulled her bow across string, fingers arched like bridges. If the violin could talk it would tell tales of calloused fingers and tears. Klaus ignored those stories and instead listened to the ones of performances and hope. Of plucks sounding like orchestras and ringing notes that sounded like melodic bells. Dong Dong Dong-  
“You asked me to play it, are you even going to listen?” She was smiling (it wasn’t reaching her eyes. It never did). It was late, and they both knew they should go to sleep, but neither wanted to break the trance they were in. The energy in Vanya’s apartment was pure. They were exhausted, and open, and willing to do anything if it meant avoiding going to bed. Klaus felt like a kid again. Vanya felt like a kid for the first time.  
“I _am_ listening!”  
“No, you were mumbling to yourself.” She shook her head. “I’ll start again.”  
“Please do.” When they were younger Klaus would sit in the hallway, writing in his journal and listening to his sister create art with sound. He had never been gifted in such a way. He would trade his powers any day for just an ounce of the talent that Vanya had.  
“You stopped listening again.” He sheepishly looked over.  
“I’m tired.” The heat of the room was getting to his eyes. They kept creeping closed, those sneaky little buggers. “My eyes are being mean.” She grinned at him fondly and nodded, putting the bow down. “No, no, no…” his words were slurring now. “Keep playing? Please?” Every part of his body was relaxed. Ben sat in the corner. Silent. Disappointed. Wishing Klaus didn’t have to be high to enjoy his sister’s company. Klaus shot him a sad look, letting him know he wished for that to.  
“I’ll play your favorite.” She placed the bow on the instrument.  
“I have a favorite?” His eyes were closed and his mouth scarcely opened. The lights were dim like a heart barely beating. The violin music was the apartments breath. Their bodies were the bones.  
“You always smile when I play this one.” And so she played it. And Klaus smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Klaus was singing (poorly) was “Vanya” from the Umbrella Academy soundtrack. Klaus’ favorite song is Happiness by Frantz Amathy.


	11. Hello We Are Emotionally Scarred Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and him talk about PTSD because they both have it let's be real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really bad I’m gonna be honest I was gonna just not post it but I’m doing it anyway for some reason. Sorry.  
> Also sorry I didn't post yesterday. I have a pretty bad cold right now and it was like 10 pm last night and I was like yeah this is not happening. To keep you reading though the next chapter involves Diego and Five being super overprotective of Klaus when Luther is being a jerk... so...there's that.

It wasn’t the first time Five had entered the house to find blood everywhere (in fact, it was less likely for there _not_ to be blood on the ground), but it had certainly been a while. Plus, the blood rarely went along with Klaus. Diego, sure. Luther? Sometimes. Most of the time it had been Ben. Also, the blood wasn’t usually combined with sounds of pain. His siblings were champions at hiding if they were hurt- and that led to many issues within the household. He’ll never forget the time Luther came home from a mission and lasted 2 days before collapsing because of a dislocated shoulder he hadn’t bothered telling anyone about. If you’re keeping score, that is now two things that were off about the situation, and in Five’s book that gave him permission to be nosy. He turned the corner and walked closer to Klaus’ room. The man was changing, pulling off one shirt to replace it with another. He was scratching his back and chest and grunting, wiping his face of water and what Five would guess were tears.  
“You okay?” Klaus spun around as he finished putting his new shirt on. At first, he looked alarmed that someone had caught him (which really was his own fault, he left the door open), but then his face twisted into joy at seeing him. Weird.  
“Yeah, I just..long night.” He turned back around. Oh, he was definitely hiding something. Despite all of Klaus’ experience with shady situations, he was an awful liar.  
“More than one, by the looks of it.” Five pushed, inviting himself into Klaus’ room. He didn’t protest. “Don’t remember the dog tags.” He continued when Klaus kept ignoring him.  
“Yeah, they belonged to a friend.” Not a lie. What friend? Since when does Klaus have friends? This situation wasn’t right, but it was oddly and horrifying familiar. He recognized that tattoo. He had killed enough men with it to see. Vets tended to mess with the timeline more than anyone else.  
“How about that new tattoo?”  
“Ya know, I don’t totally remember even getting it. Like I said, it was a long night.” Five glared. Enough beating around the bush. If Klaus wasn’t going to tell him, he would rip it out of him.  
“You did it, didn’t you?”  
“What are you talking about?” Klaus knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“You know, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus.”  
“Symptoms of what?”  
“The jet lag. Whole body itch,” Klaus froze in his scratching, “headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain. You gonna tell me about it?” Where did he go? How did he get there? How long was he there?  
“Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn’t find you? They took _me_ hostage, instead.” Shit. Five knew he should have stuck around to look out for his siblings. They didn’t know how to handle these kinds of things, it had been years since they went on a mission. Even back then, though, they all seemed to forget about their lookout.  
“And in return, you stole their briefcase.” That would explain it.  
“Yeah. I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever. And then I opened it.” Something was wrong. Five almost wished he hadn’t come in here to ask after his brother. There was something in Klaus’ voice that hadn’t been there before. There was a dejected tone.  
“And the next thing you knew you were...where? Or should I say when?”  
“What difference does it make?”  
“What dif- okay. Alright. How long were you gone?” Couldn’t Klaus see he was trying to help? Five had never been good at the whole ‘comforting’ or ‘conversation’ thing, and usually Klaus took that into consideration if he needed help. He was making it very difficult now, though. Since when does Klaus _not_ want to talk?  
“Almost a year.”  
“A year?” If he had the briefcase why hadn’t he come right back? “Klaus, where did you go?”  
“1968.” Five barely had to think before he knew what had happened.  
“Vietnam war.” Klaus nodded. “You served?” They were both sitting on his bed now.  
“Yeah.” He didn’t elaborate, which was unusual. He always loved telling stories, especially when they were his own. “Yeah, I was on the front lines.” He said after the prolonged silence.  
“You?” Five couldn’t help but chuckle. Klaus joined him.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know! It’s crazy.” He sighed, turning sober again. Five knew that look. He’d given it to Delores more time than he could count.  
“You met someone?” Another nod. “What was his name?” Klaus sniffed.  
“Dave.” And the tears that fell let Five know that Dave was gone.  
“I’m sorry.” Klaus shrugged.  
“Well, I’m back now.” He fiddled with the dog tags hanging around his neck. Five fiddled with his uniform sleeve.  
“Yeah. Me too.”


	12. Big Man is NOT a Good Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Five catch Luther choke Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow uh this one makes it sound like I hate Luther? (Which like I kinda do but I don’t want to project my feelings onto you guys). To be fair the bad stuff he did in this chapter was, ya know, canon. Anyway enjoy! Also, warning there is some bad language in this chapter (the f word oooh I am a bad boy!) because idk I felt like Diego had to pop off big time.

“Luther!” Klaus scampered into the room, trying to untangle a new knot that had formed in the rope. “Luther, you need to tie me up so I can-” one look at his brother cut him off. Luther sat slouched at the bar, a bottle in his hands. He took another swig. “Are you drinking?” He asked unbelieving. Luther just looked at him with cloudy eyes. “Holy sh…” he broke down, giggling. “Holy shit, you’re drunk.” He looked at the counter, coming close to his brother. “And you busted into Dad’s liquor cabinet. He’s gonna be so pissed.” Whoops, forgot for a moment the old man was dead. Luther clearly didn’t.   
“Get him. Dad. Do it, now.” He was coming towards Klaus alarmingly fast. The smaller man backed into the wall. Luther kept getting closer. Klaus had never actually been scared of anyone in his family before (well, except Dad). Sure, Diego’s knives were a little spooky, but he knew they would never be used against him. Allison’s rumoring was harmless. Ben never used his powers unless he was forced to. Five...well Five was just a twerp, so what harm could he really do? Now though...Luther was scaring him. Correction- Klaus was  _terrified_. Luther never drank. Never. And now he was. And he was angry. And he wasn’t stopping in his rampage towards Klaus.  
“I told you already, all right? I- I can’t!” He put his hands up in surrender as he heard the front door open. He didn’t have to think about it, however, because Luther’s arm shot out and grabbed him by the neck, lifting his feet off the ground. Klaus gasped and reached up to stop him.  
“Little shit!” He couldn’t breathe. Jesus, Luther was going to kill him. He was going to _die_. He choked around the pressure on his neck.  
“Please... I…” he tried to push out.  
“What the _fuck_ , Luther?!” Luther turned his head and stumbled back as he let go of Klaus’ neck.  
“ _Jesus Christ_!” He shouted, clutching at his injured throat. “Luther!“ He looked over tearfully at Luther, who was holding a hand to his now bleeding shoulder. Diego was in Luther’s face before Klaus could even blink. The height difference didn’t seem to intimidate him. In fact, he grabbed on to Luther’s collar and pulled him down to his level.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Luther!” He sniffed. “Are you drunk? You hypocritical bastard.” He pushed him back, disgusted. He pointed in Luther’s face. “You don’t get to touch him like that, you got it, ape boy?” Luther seemed shocked. Whether it was by Diego’s yelling or his own actions Klaus wasn’t sure.  
The moment was interrupted when Five popped into the room.  
“What’s taking you so long? I thought you were just going to grab more knives and then come back.” He put his hands on his hips and looked around at the disaster in front of him.  
“I walked into this asshole strangling Klaus.” He spat. Luther had the decency to look down in shame.  
“Yeah, okay. Seriously, what’s the holdup?” He looked over to Klaus when Diego ignored him to continue glaring at Luther. “Shit, you’re serious?” Klaus sitting on the floor holding his neck must have given it away.  
“Yup.”  
“I’m sorry.” Luther muttered, sinking onto the sofa. Klaus thought he might have seen a tear in his eye, but he had never seen Luther cry before, so he chose to pretend it was just a glare from the sun pouring into the window (he also ignored the fact that the sun was not out, and that there weren’t any windows in the room).   
“Yeah, you better be.” Five muttered the same time Diego spat “damn right you are.”  
“Hey, hey, guys look.” They all looked in Klaus’ direction. He was carefully getting back to his feet. Five reached out to help him but Klaus brushed him off. “Look, I’m fine, alright? Let’s lay off Luther. You act as though he hasn’t tried to beat you both up before.”  
“Yeah, but that’s different.” Five replied quick, folding his arms across his chest.  
“How so?”  
“He doesn’t have a right to lay a finger on _you_.” And yeah, that felt nice to hear, but right now it was Luther who needed encouraging.  
“I can take care of myself.” Ben scoffed in the corner, glaring at Luther but not with as much ferocity as Five and Diego. “Okay, I can’t take care of myself, but it wasn’t Luther’s fault, alright?” Luther looked up at that, confused. “I swung at him first.” The two continued looking annoyed and ready to attack, but it lessened slightly. “Look, you guys can go. Me and Luther are gonna finish our conversation like adults. Because that’s what we are.”   
“Where are the knives you needed?” Five turned to Diego.   
“Top drawer in my room.” Five popped away and was back in a few seconds. “Let’s go.” Before they fully exited the room, Diego shot one last look at Luther. “Don’t you _ever_ touch him again.” Luther nodded honestly, and the two filed out of the room. Once they were gone, Klaus sighed and sat down on the sofa next to his brother.  
“You didn’t swing at me first. You didn’t even fight back.” Klaus grinned, looking over at his brother (who was most definitely crying. That was a problem for another time).  
“Yeah, but those two bozos don’t need to know that.”


	13. Boo! A Ghost Dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus summons his dad who is a asshole and his sibs are like hey maybe don’t be mean (requested by beary_scary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you were looking for beary_scary! Thank you all so much for your support on this fic! I only have one more chapter of this fic written/planned, so if you guys want more you really gotta let me know and also give me ideas because I'm all out. I'll write literally anything. Try me.

“Just need to sober up!” Klaus slapped his cheeks lightly, as if that would help. He sighed. “Clear thoughts.” Klaus took a deep breath, staring at his father’s urn with wide eyes, as though he was scared if he blinked he would miss him. Nothing happened. “Come on! Come on, chop-chop!” He clapped his hands, yelling into the air. Another minute passed and Klaus gave up. He moved forward.  “You always were a stubborn bastard!”  
“That’s no way to speak to your father, Number Four.”  
“Oh, _Jesus Christ_!” There his father was, standing behind the bar with a look of disapproval. “You’re here! I did it!”  
“And you took long enough, too. If you’d focused on your training instead of getting high you would have been able to summon me far sooner.”  
“Aw, can it old man. Luther! Hey, guys, I got him! Also big news- I’m apparently sober!” He knew they didn’t care about the last part, but he did. Success! Luther came barreling into the room, looking around. Diego nearly crashed into him when he came running in next.  
“He’s here?”  
“Yup. Standing behind the bar and glaring at you guys. Ooh, he’s shaking his head now. How cliche.”  
“The least you could do is materialize me, Number Four.” Klaus gave him a funny look.   
“I can’t do that.” Luther and Diego looked confused.  
“Yes, you can. You have just never tried before.” Klaus shook his head, squinting his eyebrows. He had tried before. God, the amount of hours him and Ben spent together trying to get him to appear was insane.  
“What does he want you to do?” Luther asked, moving forward.  
“He wants me to materialize him, but-”  
“Well, then, do it Klaus!” Diego pressured him. Allison walked into the room, confused.   
“What’s going on?” She sat down in a chair at the table.  
“Klaus summoned dad. He’s gonna materialize him.” Klaus balled up his fists, frustrated.  
‘No, I’m not, because I don’t know how to do tha-”  
“Dad!” Klaus spun around, following the trail made of both blue light starting from his hands. There Hargreeves was. Walking around the counter to get closer to his children.  
“Ah, Number One. It is good to see you.” Luther smiled. Smug little bastard.  
“It’s good to see you too.” Hargreeves turned to Allison and Diego next.  
“Number Two, Number Three. You both look well. I’m pleased to know you both have been using your powers effectively.” They nodded, but didn’t dignify him with a response. “Number Six...it’s been a long time since I saw you, young man.” Everyone but Klaus looked around the room, seemingly terrified.  
“Ben is here?” Diego asked. Klaus wasn’t paying attention much, more focused on the strange blue light coming from his hands, but he looked up at Ben’s name.  
“What? Oh, yeah. Ben’s been here since he died. He’s uh, right over there.” He pointed to the corner of the sofa. Although no one but Klaus and their father could see him, he waved. “He says hi.”  
“I would have expected you to do greater things in your afterlife than just follow around Number Four.” Hargreeves looked at Ben disappointed. “You could have at least helped him hone in his powers, or stop him from poisoning himself with those drugs.”  
“Now, wait just a minute, daddio. Ben has tried his hardest to help me, and we _have_ been working on developing my powers, so screw you.” The blue threads radiating from his hands pulsed with every word he said.   
“Ah, Number Four. Clearly you have not been trying hard enough. You’re such a disappointment. You had great potential. It seems as though maybe whoever gave you children your powers made a mistake with you.”  
“Oh, you act like you weren’t behind this whole ‘powers’ thing. I see right through you, Hargreeves. Literally.” It was true. Despite Klaus’ power he was translucent, almost like a hologram.   
“If someone who was stronger had your power, they could have done so much more. You’re a failure, Number Four. And you always will be.” Diego gave Klaus credit. The old man was bashing him hard, but Four was taking it like a champ. It sure made everyone else in the room uncomfortable, though.  
“Dad-” Luther tried to interrupt the pissing contest between the two, put Hargreeves held up a finger to stop him.  
“If anyone else had my powers and they were brought up by you, they would still have the _same_ issues. Did you ever consider maybe we aren’t the failures? Maybe you are?” Their father took a step forward towards Klaus, and though they knew that Hargreeves couldn’t hurt Klaus, they all took a step forward to intervene if need be.  
“If you weren’t so weak, maybe you _could have saved Ben_.” He spat, using Number Six’s name as an insult.   
“Hey now-” Diego cut in.   
“Who are you to speak to him that way?” Allison asked, standing up from her seat.  
“Children!” He used the big demanding voice that made them cower as kids. It did nothing but make them angry now.  
“No! No, _you_ listen for once. You screwed us all up, and you don’t get to come in here and start telling us about everything we’ve done wrong.”  
“And Klaus isn’t weak.” Luther said defiantly (for once).   
“Children, I demand you keep these silly thoughts to yourself.”  
“Screw you, dad.” Ben spat at him. He also tossed him the middle finger, purely for his own enjoyment. “You don’t get to-”  
“We only-”  
“Hey, Ben was talking.” Luther stared in shock at Klaus, then at the room, for a moment before nodding.  
“You don’t get to use my death as another thing you can use to cut us deep.” He finished. Klaus gave Luther a little head tilt to let him know Ben was done.   
“We only asked you here because we want to know how you died. We need to know.” Hargreeves looked at them emotionally.   
“I will never tell you. Not until you learn to respect me.” Klaus didn’t know if he expected that little threat to work, but without missing a beat, he cut in.  
“K, then bye bye!” And poof. Their dad was gone. They stood in silence in the kitchen. Klaus sat on the floor, the power he had drained taking its toll. Diego scoffed.  
“Asshole.”  
“Amen, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line is up to interpretation of who said it. Personally, I think it’s funniest if Luther says it.


	14. Nap Time! Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego's car is quiet and nice and....well, so is Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of just didn't update for a couple of days. This is the last chapter i have written so I didn't really want to post it until I had some more ideas. I have about 2 more lined up now! Thanks for the comments. I swear please give me ideas. I will continue to write as long as you guys continue to be awesome. If you give me a prompt I an guarantee I will write it. Also! I'm writing another new fic! It's about Ben and it's angst and I'll probably post the first chapter in a week or so. THANK YOU GUYS. There's almost 100 whole comments on this? And like over 1000 comments? That's crazy. I love you all.

“Where do you want to go, Klaus?” And that, _that_ right there? _That_ is the million dollar question. Because where does Klaus want to go? He considers asking Ben, but they’re fighting right now. Well, not really fighting. More like Klaus is mad at him so they aren’t talking. It’s all Ben’s fault, too. He keeps running ahead when they are heading to the car and calling shotgun. When Klaus complains that he’s a ghost and it doesn’t make sense that he should get shotgun, Ben replies by sitting in the seat and saying with a smirk “What are you gonna do? Sit on me?” Which, no, Klaus is _not_ , thank you very much.  
“Klaus, answer him.” Ben says, turning around so he can see him. Klaus hisses at him.  
“Wow, that’s helpful.” Diego starts the car anyway and puts it into drive.  
“Where do we wanna go?” Klaus asks Ben and Diego looks at him in the mirror, but doesn’t say anything.  
“Taco Bell?”  
“I don’t want tacos.”  
“Okay, no tacos.” Diego humors him, never sure if Klaus is talking to him or some invisible person.  
“Burger king?”  
“I’m not really hungry.”  
“Do you want to go to your motel room?” Klaus doesn’t want to know how Diego knows about his motel room. He probably found out about it while driving him one day. He was probably high, or drunk, and Diego asked him where to go so Klaus told him. Home!  
“Klaus, c’mon, pay attention.”  
“It’s not my fault. I’m high!” He says out loud, forgetting Diego is in the car.  
“Klaus, really?” Diego slams his hands on the steering wheel with no real anger. Klaus just shrugs empathetically.  
“Oops?” Then he nods, relaxing in his seat. “Yeah, motel room please!” Diego shakes his head but continues driving. It seems like he was already heading in that direction.  
“Stop telling me that you’re high, Klaus. I’d rather not know.” Klaus hums, sinking down more. “Put your seatbelt on.”  
“Nope.” He pops the ‘p’. Diego looks at him annoyed, but Klaus can see the bones of a smile in his eyes. Ew. Bones? In his eyes? That’s gross. “If we get in a crash, it’s actually safer that I’m high.”  
“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t wear a-”  
“Because when we hit something my body will be all _floppy_ and not tense, so I probably won’t break anything!”  
“Klaus, you’re an idiot.” It’s Ben this time. Klaus smiles lazily and puts his hands in the air.  
“You’ll be really safe in a crash too!”  
“How will I be safe?” Diego asks, like he’s talking to a little kid.  
“No, no, not you. The dead guy!” Ben sticks out his tongue.  
“He can’t see me, remember?”  
“Oh, yeah.” He shrugs and responds anyway. “I’m not crazy, you know.” Diego doesn’t respond. “Diego, I’m not crazy.” Diego looks genuinely startled.  
“Oh, sorry, you’re talking to me?” Klaus nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, I know you’re not crazy. I just wish you could drive yourself.” Klaus smiles sadly. He leans his head against the window.  
“Yeah, but I like it when you drive me.” His eyes drift closed. “It’s nice. There’s not a lot in here. Only a few.” Diego checks the rearview mirror just to be sure. It’s Klaus. Alone.  
“A few what?” He asks, though he thinks he knows the answer.  
“Ghosts. They’re quiet. And you put jackets on your seats so they can’t sit there. And your trunk is full, so they aren’t there either. And he’s,” he gestures to the front seat with his eyes closed. It sloppy and tired, “He’s sitting up there. So they can’t. So there aren’t a lot in here.” Diego nods, though he doesn’t quite understand. “My motel is so loud. It’s too big. There’s a lot there.” Klaus sighs.  
“Why don’t you find a smaller room?” Diego asks after a while of silence and driving. Klaus doesn’t respond. Ben and Diego both look back to see him asleep, breathing deeply and leaning uncomfortably on the window. Every bump they hit sends Klaus’ head into the glass, but he doesn’t seem to mind. His hands are folded small in his lap. Diego passes by the motel Klaus is staying at and keeps driving. In an hour or so Klaus will wake up, and he’ll be so out of it he probably won’t realize how long they’ve been in the car. Klaus needs to rest. He sounds tired today.  
And if Diego starts leaving discarded cardboard boxes on the seats in the back of his car to block the ghosts from sitting, well then... sue him for caring.


End file.
